Turnabout Origins
by Drake DarkHunter
Summary: Prequel: Set in 1976 a two young talented lawyers face each other for the first time. Filled with younger versions of many familiar faces the origins for many are revealed.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do no own Phoenix Wright yaddah, yaddah, yaddah

1:49am  
July 12th, 1976  
Defense lobby

People anxiously moved through the lobby in preparation for the case at hand. This case was a media darling due to it's nature. A middle aged housewife who was shot and killed by her husband in a horrific display of domestic abuse. What's worse was that the defendant in question was a rich businessman who's company was at it's peak. The scandal and the one sidedness of the case caused it to be avoided by the plague by almost every defense attorney around.

It was 24 year old newbie however that would take the chance.

As the crowds dissipated the attorney was revealed. He had neck length wavy dark brown hair and thin glasses that lay below his pale green eyes. He wore a standard brown suit that fit well over his thin frame. He was very tall reaching 6,2'' with his shoes despite this he felt very small in this serious setting. Nervously glancing around at the pale yellow walls he adjusted his glasses and then his red tie as sweat poured down his face.

"Marvin!" a deep serious voice came from behind.

"Y-yes?" Marvin said nervously as he jumped a bit in shock as he slowly turned his head behind him.

The man tapped his foot and crossed his arms as he glared at his protégé in disappointment. The man was very elderly, being in his early 80s by most people's guess. He wore a dark suit and had a pale skin that was almost the same colour as his grey hair that remained only by his ears. Pacing towards Marvin he then glared at him again before opening his mouth.

"I'm sure you know why I'm upset don't you?" He said in the tone of a parent or teacher to a disobedient child.

"Umm…" Marvin said lowering his head flustered in embarrassment. "Because I was late?" He spoke meekly slowly raising his head.

The older man said nothing as he raised his hand and smacked Marvin across the face.

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHY!!!" He yelled at Marvin before he placed his hands at his sides.

"This is you first case and you show up late? How do you think that makes you look? Or how I look? I haven't spent years training you just to let you wake up late and make me look like a fool! Honestly youth today-" From there he went off on a long rant as Marvin tried to apologize between sentences. Eventually however he sighed and looked over at Marvin and placed his hand on his shoulder with a smile on his lips.

"But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you represent us well in court. Remember your opponent is Manfred von Karma, a young attorney like yourself. However." Here his voice went from encouraging to serious.

"He's considered to be a prodigy among prosecutors and is their pride and joy after less than a year of prosecuting. You can't let your guard down for a moment!" He spoke sternly.

Marvin nodded and smiled back at him. "I won't Mr. Edgeworth" From there he looked around and realized that the lobby was empty and that he needed to be in court soon. Getting his bearings straight he turned to his mentor "I have to go now."

Edgeworth just nodded "I know you do Marvin, just remember what I always say, when in doubt use the Court Record."

"I won't sir!" Marvin exclaimed with a mock military salute.

From there he headed towards the main courtroom.

2:01am  
July 12th  
Court House

The audience rumbled before the sound of a banging gavel silenced them.

"Uh Court is now in session!" Nervously spoke the judge for this case.

The judge was a young man with short blond hair and brown eyes. This was his firat case as well.

"The trial of Alfred Payne will now commence. Is the defense ready?" He said turning his gaze to Marvin.

"Y-yes your honor" Marvin responded keeping his composure.

"Waitaminute aren't you Marvin Grossberg? Protege of Alexander Edgeworth?" The Judge asked inquisitively.

"Why yes I am your Hon-"

"OBJECTION!!!"

A loud confident objection shook the courtroom silencing everyone immediately. The voice was almost demonlike in tone and thus could only belong to one man.

"This is a courtroom not a social club! Cease this chatter at one!" The owner of the voice was the young pride of the prosecuting office Manfred von Karma. He wore an elaborate suit of blue and gold with white frills down his neck. He had long wavy blond hair that fell at the back of his head. His almost pitch black eyes narrowed as he forcefully raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Judge, prosecution ready, NOW!!!" Commanded von Karma

"uh right sure" the judge said placing his hand behind his head. "should I listen to him? He sounds like he knows what's going on...alright then." Muttered the Judge to himself.

He then banged the gavel and faking confidence addressed von Karma

"Is the prosecution ready?"

Then for a few moments there was silence until von Karma suddenly banged his fist on his desk.

"OF COURSE I AM YOU NITWIT!! Now hurry up and ask me to summarize the case." He instructed the judge as a master would a dog.

The judge simply sighed and went along with it "okay then will the prosecution ple-"

"Late at night on July the 5th in the home of Mr. and Mrs. Payne there was a domestic disturbance. At 10:33pm the defendant Mr. Alfred Payne reportedly shot his wife of 14 years Mrs. Emily Payne. We have evidence as it was a bullet from Alfred's gun was used to shoot her and a witness one Ms. Wendy Oldbag can testify to this. As well many of Alfred's employee's have testified to his character to be and I quote "Very mysterious and secretive. It's like he's got bodies to hide or-"

"OBJECTION!!!"

Marvin who had only now summoned the courage to speak out slammed his hand. "That quote is taken out of context! It was concluded that he was merely joking."

"OBJECTION!!!:

"A claim which he later denied himself stating that he wouldn't want anyone to know how much he hated his boss. Therefore the claim remains valid." von Karma rebutted with ease.

"Nevertheless this case is solid no matter how you look at it." He then snapped his fingers and yelled loudly "Judge! Guilty, verdict, NOW!"

The Judge looked both ways for a moment and raised his gavel. "Okay if you say so..."

"OBJECTION!!!"

"We haven't even heard the witnesses testimony or made the opening arguments!" Marvin then pointed his finger at von Karma

"YOU CAN'T PROVE HE'S GUILTY ALREADY!!"

"OBJECTION!!!"

Von Karma slammed his desk "I don't wish to waste anymore of this court's time on frivolous things like that."

"OBJECTION!!!"

"What your asking is crazy! No competent lawyer would do something this ridiculous!" Marvin yelled back at him almost unable to believe him. Could somebody really be that crazy? the thoughts ran through his mind as the judge repetitively banged his gavel.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!!!" Once order had come he began to speak like a real judge.

"Mr. von Karma your request is ridiculous! No judge in their right mind would declare a verdict so soon. In future I would request that you show some maturity by allowing me to do my job as you do yours. Now Mr. von Karma I request that you immediately bring the officer that arrested Mr. Payne to the stand immediately." Once the judge was finished the room fell silent with only quiet murmurs heard amongst the crowd.

"Woah where'd he come from?"

"He's acting all manly all the sudden!"

"Looks like the bitch grew some balls!"

Marvin was distraught yet glad at the same time after hearing the judge. Great now he's pissed off! Oh well at least von Karma's not calling the shots anymore. thought Marvin.

von Karma remained silent for a few moments with face red with anger. However when he finally opened his mouth he sounded much more restrained then was expected.

"Very well judge...The prosecution calls Officer Gant to the stand." Said von Karma restraining his rage.

The Doors opened and then suddenly a wave of heat hit the entire courtroom.

END OF CHAPTER I

Author: Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. My reasoning is that since this is set 40 years before PWI that they would be very different people. After all 40 years can really change a person...well expect for von Karma...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS!!! - Drake DarkHunter


	2. The Witness

Chapter II

The Witness

Characters:

Marvin Grossberg (24) (Male)

A rookie defence attorney and Edgeworth's student. Has difficulty believing in his clients.

Manfred von Karma (25) (Male)

An inexperience but massively talented prosecutor. He has no respect for the court order and hates drawn out trials.

Alexander Edgeworth (81) (Male)

An elderly defence attorney and Marvin's teacher. Though strict with them he holds great respect for his students.

The Judge (28) (Male)

A rookie judge. Though weak willed and easily distracted he has a strong sense of justice.

Alfred Payne (38) (Male)

The defendant and owner of Sunstreet Studios. He's accused of shooting his wife.

Emily Payne (36) (Female)

The victim and wife of Alfred Payne. She was found dead in her bedroom.

Winston Payne (12) (Male)

The son of Emily and Alfred.

Damon Gant (25) (Male)

The Officer who found Emily's body.

Wendy Oldbag (23) (Female)

Witness to the murder and neighbour to Alfred and Emily

Chapter Start

A young police offer walked to the stand casually with his arms flowing from side to side as he walked. He was clothed in a light blue officer uniform that lay in contrast to his tanned skin. His black hair messily fell from the top of his head down in greasy chunks with one strand falling in the middle of his face. He had large green eyes and bright smile that seemed almost childlike in size. He moved over to the witness's desk where he was promptly called on by von Karma.

"Would the witness state his name for the record! " Ordered von Karma his dislike for the witness showing through already.

"Jeez why you gotta be so loud and mean? Relax would ya?" Responded Damon with a smile.

Needless to say this agitated von Karma greatly. However just as he was about to snap he restrained some of his anger and addressed him again.

"I-I'm sorry, would the witness PLEASE state his name for the record." von Karma forced out his voice shaking in anger.

"Yikes you sure have some anger issues don't cha Mr. Prosecutor? You should relax once and a while. Maybe stop by at the pool for a while a swim off that excess anger." Retorted Damon with a smirk.

((How exactly did this guy make the police force?)) Thought Marvin as he saw that this case was going nowhere fast.

von Karma's head grew extremely red and started grinding his teeth. The whole courtroom could feel von Karma's rage building overtime. Eventually it became boundless and with furious anger he slammed his fist on his desk and scathingly yelled

"TELL ME YOUR GODDAMN NAME YOU FKING DARK SKINNED HIPPY!!!!"

And again with that comment the crowd went silent then in a flurry of discussion

((Am I ever going to get a chance to speak?)) Wondered Marvin who found himself constantly ignored due to von Karma's now infamous temper problem

The Judge banged his gavel reapetivly until the crowd and quieted down

"Mr. von Karma your constant outbursts are becoming a nuisance to the proceedings here so if you'd kindly quit yelling for a moment maybe we could get something done today!" Lectured the Judge, which left von Karma aggravated still.

"Now witness could you please state your name and profession for the record?" Asked the Judge politely

Damon just nodded and smiled. "Why sure! If you're going to ask for my name like that how can I refuse?" Damn remarked with a wink at von Karma

"My name is Officer Damon Gant. And I am a Police Officer/Lifeguard"

"OBJECTION!!!"

A loud sound was heard from Marvin as he adjusted his glasses and smirked

"You say that you're a Lifeguard correct?" remarked Marvin smugly

"Why yes, yes I am on my off time. You see law abiding really isn't my thing so-"

"OBJECTION!!!"

"But according to all my sources you're only a Police Officer!" He then raised his finger and smiled

"THERE'S NO PROOF THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY A LIFEGUARD!!!"

And with that great objection the crowd fell silent. But not in the kind one might expect. Or, at least not the kind Marvin was expecting.

"..." Went the Judge

"..." Went von Karma

"..." Went the Crowd

"What? I found a contradiction didn't I...Marvin do good?" Marvin meekly said to the court already getting the impression that something was wrong.

"..." Went the Judge

"No Marvin do bad, Marvin do very bad, stupid and frankly idiotic!" Spoke von Karma in disbelief still of the defences incompetence

"Actually uh...according the Court...Thingy here...there is proof on this document that he is actually a Part Time volunteer lifeguard at downtown swimming pool. It's listed right here on this document." The Judge said reverting back to his newbie like state.

With a nod Damon smiled brightly "Yep that would be right! I just love to help."

"Proof enough Mr. Grossly Incompetent?" Remarked von Karma

Marvin was shot back at this triad of attacks at his objection that his glasses fall off face with a small crack.

"Ah well right...yes..." Marvin sighed as he tried to remember what his teacher always told him.

((Something about the Court Reco-Ah! That's it! How could I be so stupid the Court Record! I should really check it right now!))

"Uh just a moment really!" Spoke Marvin with a nervous smile as he dug out the Court Record

"Very well you have five minutes to review the Record." Instructed the Judge

"Honestly the things we do for those damn defence attorney's if he were a prosecutor they'd never stand for that kind of-" And with that von Karma trailed under his breath

"Alright let's see here.." Marvin said as he started reading through the list of evidence

Court Record:

Marvin's Layer Badge:

I wouldn't be much of a Lawyer without one.

Emily's Autopsy Report:

She died from a single bullet wound in the chest between the hours of 10:30pm and 10:40pm. Death was instant.

Handgun:

The murder weapon. Handprints of the defendant cover it. It also has the defendant's name engraved on it.

Bullet:

The bullet recovered from murder scene. Fits the look of the bullets found in the Handgun.

Alfred Character Testimony:

"He's very mysterious and secretive. It's like he's got bodies to hide or something." As testified by Doug Roveland a janitor at Sunstreet Studios.

Parktown Pool Hours:

A Document that specifies the hours their open and the lifeguards they have

Check

Lifeguards: Maurice Horwit

Debora Masin

Damon Gant

Hours: Weekdays 8:00am to 8:30pm

Saturdays 9:00am to 9:00pm

Sundays 8:00am to 7:00pm

Don't Forget! This Sunday is the Midnight Party Swim! There will be food, Cake, A raffle PLUS! A performance by local band "Hobodou!

"Alright that should be everything." Looking up from his desk he nodded

"I'm finished reading the report"

"Good! Now we can get back to the trial" Spoke the Judge glad to see things finally progress

"Mr. von Karma is the prosecution prepared to resume the trial?" Asked the Judge

"-found innocent. It's truly pathetic how...What? Yes the prosecution is ready to resume the trial your honour." Responded von Karma still muttering under his breath.

The Judge nodded "Alright now before we here this witnesses testimony. Mr. Grossberg." The Judge spoke his name in an accusing tone.

"Yes your Honour?" Marvin asked

The Judge shook his head "I'm going to have to penalise you for that rather pathetic objection you made back there." And with that Marvin's strikes went from 6 to 5. Sighing defeatedly Marvin accepted the penalty and moved on.

"Now Witness, please tell us what happened on the day of the murder" Instructed the Judge

"Sure thing Udgey! Hey you don't mind if I call ya Ugdey do ya?" He asked with a huge smile

"Uh no, not really." Answered a confused Judge

"Good! Well it went like this!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"The Call and the Crime Scene"

"I remember I was relaxing at the station when I got a call"

"She said that it was an emergency and that she heard gunfire and thought someone was dead."

"She gave me the address and I was off immediately."

"I arrived there at about 11:04pm and there I saw the defendant passed out and the victim only a few feet away."

"I woke him up and took him into questioning and there we got enough evidence together to arrest him."

"This case is pretty much closed and shut. Alfred's a murderer plain and simple."

And with that von Karma sighed and spoke up

"And there you have it! Straight from the possibly high hippy's mouth! This case is closed and shut." von Karma then suddenly snapped his fingers "JUDGE, GUILTY, VERDICT, N-"

"OBJECTION!!!"

Marvin slammed his hands on his desk and stared at von Karma.

"Let's not go over this again please?" Marvin remarked in a tone a little too naggy for von Karma. But before he could retort the Judge nodded and spoke

"I agree with the defence, let's hurry up and get the cross examination overwith shall we? Said the Judge

"Cross-examination?" Asked Marvin confused by what the Judge meant

"You don't know what a cross-examination is Mr. Grossberg? What kind of Defence Attorney are you?" The Judge remarked suprised at the defence's lack of knowledge.

"I thought that I had established he was a grossly incompetent one! Jeez, can't a demon prosecutor make a pun once and a while?" Lamented von Karma as he found himself upstaged by Marvin's incompetence.

"We prefer the term competence-challenged. Wait! That's not what I! Err I mean!" Caught in a bad situation Marvin took and deep breath and started over.

"I'm sorry your honour but I do not know what you mean. Could you explain it to me?" Marvin asked the Judge hoping to figure this out soon.

"What? Don't ask me! You're the Defence Attorney! I don't have a clue what I'm talking about!" Reacted the Judge suprised he had bothered to ask him.

"Why does that not suprise me. Mr. Grossberg!" spoke von Karma

"Yes what is it?" Marvin responded suspicious of what he wanted

"The cross-examination is where the defence attempts to find contradictions by either presenting evidence that contradicts with the testimony or by pressing each statement for more information by asking further questions. Now with that out of the way." He snapped his fingers and shouted "Defence! Cross-Examination! NOW!!!"

"Alright, alright!" Marvin repeated as he thought to himself.

((All right here's my moment to shine, Let's get this trial moving!))

And with that the cross-examination began

END OF CHAPTER II

Author: I'd like to thank all none of you that reviewed the last chapter. Anyway if I do infact have any readers I emplore you please review and show me that someone is acknowledging me writing this. Anyway the next chapter will come depending on how many readers I have so it goes without saying.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

- Drake DarkHunter


	3. The Cross Examination

Chapter: III

Cross Examination

Chapter Start

"Okay would the witness please restate his testimony?" Marvin requested trying to formulate a plan in his mind. A drop of nervous sweat fell down his face as he tried to think this through.

"Why sure Bigburg! I'd be happy to!" Damon said with a smile almost delighted to do so.

"I remember I was relaxing at the station when I got a call."

"HOLD IT!"

"Wait...Bigburg?" Marvin said in a confused tone

"Yes Bigburg! That would be you!" Damon said happily

"I see...uh...nevermind. Anyway!" Marvin said trying to change the subject

"What time was it around this point?" he asked hoping this would give him a contradiction.

"I wasn't wearing a watch at the time and there were no clocks around so I don't know exactly. But I think it was about 10:35pm or so." Answered Damon scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

Marvin sighed inwardly as he knew that the time matched with the evidence. ((Crap what do I do now?…Wait! He seemed kind of unsure , maybe he's hiding something? It's worth a shot!))

Marvin looked right at Damon

"What exactly were you doing before you got the call?" Marvin asked with suspicion in his voice.

"OBJECTION!!!"

"That's irrelevant to the case! Stop wasting this courts time!" Shouted von Karma

The Judge looked from side to side and sighed. "I have to agree with the prosecution. I fail to see the point of that question."

"Wuh-WHAT!?" Marvin said in frustration and surprise.

"But-But I-" Marvin stuttered his plan of attacks shattered.

'Now now, Manny calm down, I'd love to answer Grossburg's question. Now what was it again?"

"Oh well…I asked what you were doing when you got the call." Marvin asked again now with a sense of gratitude for the witness.

"OBJECTION"

von Karma had his hands planted straight on his desk with his eyes bulging from his sockets.

"This is irrelevant…..meaning your wasting the court's time" He muttered with a mix of emotions in his head.

Damon however ignored him and with a smile answered Marvin "I was listening to my favorite band. Hobodou! They're small now but with talent like that I know they'll make it far! Once they get signed and get their first rec-"

"That's enough witness."von Karma cut in

Marvin again sighed inwardly knowing that again that hadn't found him anything.

"Okay well continue with your testimony" Spoke the Judge

"She said that it was an emergency and that she heard gunfire and thought someone was dead."

"HOLD IT!"

Marvin placed both his hands on his desk and stared at the witness.

"Are you sure it was a woman?" Asked Marvin hoping to find a crack

Damon simply shrugged "Well they had a very high voice and they were shrieking and crying a lot so I simply assumed. Besides the other witness if a woman right? Makes sense that it would be her."

Marvin simply sighed again realizing that this was still not helping.

"Alright hippy continue your testimony." Said von Karma enjoying the defences frustration.

"She gave me the address and I was off immediately."

"HOLD IT!"

Marvin slammed a hand on his desk and narrowed his eyes.

((Third times a charm)) He thought as he announced his question.

"When you say immediately. what do you mean?" Marvin asked holding the last word.

Damon looked puzzled and starting wrapping his finger around a strand of hair.

"Well I guess I mean it like the word says. I immediately got up and headed to my car and drove to the house as fast as I could." Damon explained fiddling with that strand of hair.

Marvin sighed once more and buried himself in his desk. ((Once again I've got nothing. He simply got up and….. and he….waitaminute!)) With that Marvin recalled the first part of his testimony.

"I remember I was relaxing at the station when I got a call."

((If he was relaxing he probably wouldn't have been ready to leave immediately. It's a long shot but it's something.))

Getting up from his desk Marvin smirked and nodded and his head. ((It's time to look cool.))

"Mr. Gant" He began already having his objection planned.

"You said that you were relaxing when you got the call correct?" Marvin said with his plan moving into action.

"Yep I was laying back relaxing with my tunes playing just all prepared and ready to go." Damon said happily with a almost sneering undertone to his voice.

"Exactly so!...Wait what?"

"I said that I was perfectly ready and prepared to go at a moments notice. Just like a good officer should." Damon repeated almost as if he knew Marvin's plan

"Your…your kidding, really?" Marvin despondently remarked his whole plan down in smoke.

"OBJECTION!!!"

"The Hippy has testified clearly that he was ready to go at the time of the call" von Karma spoke with confidence.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO CONTINUE MEANINGLESS LINE OF QUESTIONING!!!" He shouted at Marvin his voice booming throught the courtroom.

"WHHHAT!? But I.." Marvin said in panic as saw his chance escaping.

The judge simply shook his head and frowned "I'm sorry Mr. Grossberg but I feel it's nessecary we continue on with the testimony"

"I arrived there at about 11:04pm and there I saw the defendant passed out and the victim only a few feet away."

"HOLD IT!"

"11:04? It took you 30 minutes to arrive at the crime scene? Even after you said you left immediatly? Why did it take so long?" Marvin asked Damon thinking he had a hole here.

"Oh well...you see there was alot of traffic that night due to the party down at the pool." Damon responded again twirling his hair

"I see...wait! What party?" Marvin asked not remembering any party on the 5th

"Apparently he is refering to the Midnight party swim that occured last week. " von Karma responded holding the sheet in his hand.

"Oh...hold on...that's it!" Marvin came to his realization for a plan of attack.

"OBJECTION!!!"

Marvin slammed a hand on his desk and sternly looked at Damon "Witness you claim that you were at the police station at 10:35 when you got the call?"

"That's right Bigburg!"

Marvin smiled and brought his hand across his chest and opened it "However...you also claimed that you were a volunteer at the Pool as a lifeguard which brings me to believe." He then shot his arm forward pointing at him

"THAT YOU WERE AT THE PARTY NOT AT THE STATION!!!"

And with that Damon was shot back in suprise "What? N-no"

"OBJECTION!!!"

von Karma slammed his hand on his ground "And what proof do you have of this? Despite the apparent fun that people have at parties why would he be there? Remembering that he was a volunteer and thus wouldn't be placed there on a night he had to do his job!"

The judge nodded "I agree with the prosecution. Why would he be at the party?"

Marvin smugly folded his arms and smiled "I have proof right here!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"The Parktown Pool Hours List? How does that fit in?" The Judge asked hoping for an explination

"Look around the bottom of the document. It specifies that the local band "Hobodou" would be playing. And the witness earlier claimed to be a fan of said band therefore."

"IT IS LIKELY HE SKIPPED WORK TO SEE THE BAND PREFORM!!!"

"WHAT!?" von Karma smashed his fist on his desk

"Well Officer Gant? Do you have an explination for this?" Marvin cackled under his breath evily.

"Actually I do!" Damon

"What?" Marvin face planted "But-but how?"

"You see while I am a fan of Hobodou, my work comes first and while I didn't want to I worked that night and listened to them at the station" Damon said with glee

"OBJECTION!!!"

Marvin placed his arm across his chest then slammed it on his desk. "Nice try Officer but that couldn't have been the case. You see, I you mentionned that they were unsigned and very small. And so I doubt they would already have an album out. Therefore..."

"YOU MUST HAVE BEEN THERE TO LISTEN TO THEM!!!

"..." Silence reigned the courtroom as Marvin felt that akward feeling again.

"Oh C'mon! My objection had ground didn't it? I remember that they haven't released an album yet so it was valid." Marvin adressed the court hating this feeling.

"Well...I guess...Officer Gant? Is this true? The Judge asked him

"Well I guess I've been found out, you see I wasn't listening to one of my beloved indie groups. Alas I was listening to one of those mainstream puppets. That's all they had at the station." Gant sniffled "My indie credibility is ruined."

"Well congrads Mr. Grossberg you have sucessfully proved nothing" Sarcastically pointed out von Karma "How about finding a contridiction that's a little more relevant next time huh?"

"OBJECTION!!!"

"I'm not finished yet! Officer Gant! You testified that when going to the home of the accused that you were backed up from traffic from the party but, at the time you were heading there the party would not have been over an so..."

"YOU MUST HAVE BEEN LEAVING THE PARTY AT THAT TIME"

"WHAT!!!?? YOU...!" Gant yelled as he heard Marvin's attack.

"OBJECTION!!!"

"Such an accusation does not give for other possibilities! It's possible that the traffic was caused by somthing else!"

"OBJECTION!!!"

"But the witness testified to it specifically caused by the party! From what I can tell Officer Gant was at the party all night and likely wasn't there until 12:30 and so didn't get the call until many hours later." Marvin confidently exclaimed

"Well Officer Gant? Am I right?" Marvin taunted with his arms crossed and his eyes looking down at him.

Damon shoke with rage as he knew the jig was up. He could tell now that the truth would come eventually and he was only digging his own grave. With a huge sigh he placed his hands on the stand looked down.

"Looks like I've been caught. Yes I was late arriving at the crime scene. a couple hours late." Damon spoke averting his eyes.

"WHAT!?!? You mean you were lying all along?" The Judge shouted in suprise and shock

'Uh yes your honour that's what we just figured out..." Marvin spoke with a sigh.

"Alright so uh...in that case do you mind giving us a well...you know...accurate testimony?" The Judge meekly asked Damon.

"Sure...as you wish..." Damon spoke again unhappily

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"The Truth"

"I was at the party until the very end of it at 12:00."

"I even stayed an extra hour to clean up and chat by the band"

"I took the squad car to the pool so I went back to the station to return it."

"When I got there I listened to a message that was left and headed there."

"I arrived at the house around 1:30 and that's where I saw the scene."

"After waking up Alfred and questionning him he was arressted and well here we are!"

"Alright so that concludes that, tell me would the defense like to cross examine this witness before he is sent away." The Judge asked Marvin also mentionning that Gant would be taken away due to his lies.

"I can't believe this! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROSECUTE WHEN MY WITNESSES KEEP LYING LIKE THAT!!!" von Karma roared in frustration. He hated the idea of grouped together with a liar who pissed him off so very much.

"Okay now would the witness please restate their testimony?" Marvin requested

"Uh sure fine whatever..." Damon grimaced

"I was at the party until the very end of it at 12:00."

"I even stayed an extra hour to clean up and chat by the band"

"I took the squad car to the pool so I went back to the station to return it."

"When I got there I listened to a message that was left and headed there."

"I arrived at the house around 1:30 and that's where I saw the scene."

"HOLD IT!"

"What did you see when you arrived there?" Marvin asked suspiciously

"I saw the victim lying by a closet a few feet from the defendent with a bullet hole in her chest. The gun lay next to the defendent and was alos next to a broken beer bottle with it's contents all over the defendent and floor. The defendent was lying against a dresser that had a window right above it. There were broken shards of glass all around the room. From the looks of it the defendent got drunk and shot his wife." Damon finished talking and looked up a little

"Is that enough? Can I go now?" He meekly requested

The Judge nodded his head "Yes you can leave. The police will be talking to you soon."

von Karma remained quiet and calm as he spoke "Now the Prosecution asks Ms. Wendy Oldbag to the stand"

From there the doors opened and a high pitched giggle was heard as a young woman walked to the stand. She had soft curly golden blond hair and piercing deep blue eyes. She wore a fair amount of makeup and walked as if she was troting down the red carpet. She wore a fancy white dress and red high heeled shoes. Men and women alike found themselves drawn into this girl who looked like a Marlyn Monroe wannabe moviestar. On the defendents chair Alfred face planted in miesary.

"Great...she's the witness and the whole court his being run by young men. I'm doomed." He spoke to himself imagining the noose around his neck tightening.

END OF CHAPTER III

Author: Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! I'm really happy people are at least giving this story a chance. I'm also sorry about the slow updates but this chapter was really hard to write.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

- Drake DarkHunter


	4. The Witness & Cross Examination II

Chapter: IV

"The Day of the Murder Witness Testimony"

Chapter Start

After the witness sat down and the talking among the stands quieted down von Karma wasted no time in addressing the witness.

"Would the witness state her name and profession for the record?" He spoke harshly trying to sound like he wasn't fazed by her appearance. After all he had a image to hold up in his mind

"Oh my! Must I state my name? It's kind of embarrassing." Sweetly spoke Wendy with a small blush forming around her cheeks.

Needless to say von Karma disliked her hesitance. However realizing that another outburst would merely stall the trial further he tried a different tactic.

"I am sorry miss but it's a formality of the court that you state your name and profession. After all I'm sure a woman as beautiful as yourself can make any name sound lovely." Von Karma forced out sounding as pleasant and nice as he could force out. The whole court became shocked when they heard almost a completely different person. Rather then sounding formal and strict, he almost sounded kind and gentle with a hint of insencerity.

((von Karma sounding nice? It's official! We've entered bizarro world)) Thought Marvin as he awaited the witnesses response

"Awwwwww you sound so cute when your acting! Sure I'd love to answer your question now sweetie!" Wendy exclaimed happily

"Well I'm an actress and my name is Wendy Oldbag but you can call me by my stage name Maria Lovestar!" Wendy said with a smile and wink at von Karma

von Karma cringed and screamed inwardly but kept a fake smile plastered on his face. "Yes well, Wendy-"

"Maria" Wendy interjected

"Sorry, Maria, could you give us your testimony on what you saw on the day of the murder? Please" He asked her his face red with restrained fury.

"Why sure cutie! I'd love to" She said with a smile enthusiastically

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"Night of the Murder"

"I was in my bedroom doing my make-up and listening to the radio when I heard some squabbling next door"

"At first I ignored it but then things got really loud so I ran over to my window to tell them to quiet down"

"Just when I got there I heard the sound of a smashing bottle and then a gunshot only a few seconds later"

"I looked out the window and while I couldn't see much due I saw shattered glass and blood tangled in the bedsheets that were falling almost right off the bed."

"From there shocked I went straight to bed."

Marvin smiled brightly when he heard that testimony. He already had noticed one huge contradiction and was thinking that there was probably plenty more.

"Okay well I suppose now the defense can cross examination this beautiful young witness" The judge spoke with that last bit directed at Wendy who only responded with a slight blush.

((Alright! Time to expose her to the court.)) Marvin thought his eyes filled with determination

"First would the witness please restate her testimony?" Requested Marvin

"Sure Mr. Big Attorney" Spoke Wendy playfully

"I was in my bedroom doing my make-up and listening to the radio when I heard some squabbling next door"

"HOLD IT!"

"Could you hear what they were fighting about?" Marvin asked just for kicks

"Well my radio was on and they were doing alot of shouting so I couldn't really hear what they were talking about sorry..." She responded with a frown

"No need! That makes sense." Responded the Judge hoping she wouldn't become upset

"Yes well continue on witness.." Demanded von Karma

"At first I ignored it but then things got really loud so I ran over to my window to tell them to quiet down"

"HOLD IT!"

"What time was it at this point." Asked Marvin curiously

"Oh...dear...ummmm." Wendy lowered her head a bit and bit her lip

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to the time, all I could think about was getting them to be quiet." She sniffled like a puppy

"I'm not a very good witness am I?" She spoke sadly

"Nonsense! Your very being here is a great help to the proceedings!" The Judge said upliftingly trying to cheer her up.

She then smiled brightly and looked up at the court "I know I am, I was just kidding I remember the time!" She remarked cheerily

"W-What!? Witness what the hell?" Growled von Karma hating this witness as well

"Jeez! Didn't your mother teach you the proper way to address a lady? Honestly some men." She teased von Karma already telling that he was the irritable type.

"I agree! Mr. von Karma you must learn to address witnesses with the proper respect. be more careful or I shall have to penalize you!" the judge said coming to her rescue

"What!? But I...grrrrr nevermind..." von Karma reacted his rage building again

"Will the witness please tell the court the time you witnessed the murder?" Requested von Karma a frustration tear falling down his cheek.

"Sure Honey!" She said again happily

((Man these acting classes are really paying off!))

"Anyway the time was about 10:30pm give or take about 5 minutes since my watch is kinda slow." Spoke Wendy as she showed her left wrist which had a shiny gold coloured analog watch around it.

"Alright that matches with the evidence we've seen so far so the witness will continue her testimony." Exclaimed the Judge

"Just when I got there I heard the sound of a smashing bottle and then a gunshot only a few seconds later"

"I looked out the window and while I couldn't see much due I saw shattered glass and blood tangled in the bedsheets that were falling almost right off the bed."

"From there shocked I went straight to bed."

"HOLD IT!"

Marvin smirked and then slammed his desk with a diagonal movement of the arm

"That's all?" He asked

"That's all" Confirmed Wendy

"You sure you didn't do anything else?" He asked again stretching the "sure"

"Yes I'm sure" Confirmed Wendy once again

"Are you absolu-"

"OBJECTION!!!"

"Defence is there a point to this?" Demanded to know von Karma

"Yes there is, for you see the witness couldn't have done nothing for you see. If you recall Officer Gant's testimony"

Flashback

"She said that it was an emergency and that she heard gunfire and thought someone was dead."

"HOLD IT!"

Marvin placed both his hands on his desk and stared at the witness.

"Are you sure it was a woman?" Asked Marvin hoping to find a crack

Damon simply shrugged "Well they had a very high voice and they were shrieking and crying a lot so I simply assumed. Besides the other witness if a woman right? Makes sense that it would be her."

End Flashback

"He remarked that a woman heard a gunshot and called the police afterwards, he even mentionned that it was probably the witness here!" Explained Marvin

"OBJECTION!!!"

"Yes, but you yourself proved that he was lying. Therefore it's likely that that part was also a lie" Retorted von Karma

Marvin simply shook his head

"Yes but, he did go there eventually. And so I believe that the call must have come then. And as such I believe that it was-

"NONE OTHER THEN MS. WENDY-"

"Maria." She reminded him

"THEN THE WITNESS HERE THAT MADE THAT CALL!!!" Marvin exclaimed with confidence and power

Wendy however just sat there calmly as if nothing had happened

"Nope your wrong." She just simply spoke

"WHAT!!!!???" Cried Marvin

"But-but where's the denial? There's supposed to be a courtshaking scream of denial!" Marvin said in panic and confusion

"Witness do you rebuke the defenses claim?" Asked the Judge

"Yes I do." Confidently said Wendy

"O-on what grounds?" Asked the Judge confused

"On the grounds that it's not true." Said stated plainly

"Well if you didn't make the call who did?" Pondered Marvin

"IT WAS ME YOU DOLTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very high booming scream came from the audience

The owner of said voice was a young boy around 11-13 years of age. He had neat black hair that covered the front of his head like a bowl. He had thick black glasses and deep brown eyes. He wore what appeared to be a private school uniform with a clean grey shirt with a dark green vest and black tie. He also wore a black blazer over it. He also had on similarily coloured shorts and nice shoes. He was somewhat short for his age and had a very slim pale frame.

Muttering under his breath he stomped over to the courtroom and nudged over at Wendy who just let him take the stand.

"Ummm yes well young lad who would you be?" Asked the Judge thinking that he should say somthing about this

"I'm Winston Payne and for the record, I DON'T HAVE A GIRLY VOICE!!!" He shouted loudly in a ironically very high pitched feminine voice.

"Yes well uh so uh yeah..." The Judge was caught off guard and completly lost with what to do

"Mr. von Karma what does the prosecution think of this matter?" He asked him hoping that he would know how to deal with this rather akward situation.

"honestly...Will the young child please exclaim his reason for interupting the proceedings here today?" Requested von Karma wishing he hadn't taken this case

Similar to von Karma Winston muttered and then spoke up. "I was there on the night of the murder, and I made the call around 1pm since that's when I found out that my mom was fucking dead!" Shouted Winston.

"W-WHAT!!!!???" Shouted Marvin as he instinctivly moved his right hand to his face where his glasses would normally be

Chatter was heard amoung the audience as this new witness was shown. The judge banged his gavel loudly silencing the talking

"Order! Order in the Court! Well this certainly is odd, but it seems we have another witness to the crime. Tell us Winston, would you mind giving us your testimony?" Requested the Judge still unsure of what to do.

"I better, at this rate my dad's gonna be found guilty. Hey! Lady!" He adressed to Wendy beside him

"Yes what is it little boy?" She said sweetly despite his rudeness. Although she didn't like it, she couldn't bring herself to get mad at a child. This caused many to walk all over her.

"Move over! I'm taking the stand!" He said shoving her aside

"I see..." She remarked with a twitch as she moved aside

"Yes well, Ms. Lovestar your testimony checks out so your excused." The Judge explained as Wendy walked out of the courtroom.

"Alright now before the witness gives his testimony we will have a brief recess for about 1 hour." The judge then banged his gavel and with that the courtroom emptied mostly.

3:03pm

July 12th

Defence lobby

Marvin stood catching his breath from the court today. He glanced around until he saw his mentor approach him with a young boy at his side. The boy looked about 9 or 10 years old. He had short black hair and bright happy brown eyes. He was fairly small and thin and wore a little business suit similar to Marvin. He clung to Alexander's leg as the older man spoke up

"I have to admit Marvin, you didn't do too badly with what you had back there." Spoke Edgeworth upliftingly

"T-thank you sir! I really appreciate it...say who is that?" He said pointing down at child

The boy walked away from Alexander and moved over to Marvin slowly

"This young lad would be my grandson, Gregory. He's a big fan of yours. Go ahead Gregory say hi." Spoke Alexander while pating Greg on the head and then using his hand to push him closer to Marvin.

"I think you were really cool in court today, though you had alot of trouble to..." He remarked to Marvin looking tiny in comparisson to the massive height of Marvin.

"Thank you! Really this is all too much." Marvin spoke placing a hand behind his head not used to this kind of attention. It was at that moment that a voice came from behind him.

"Ahem, hello Mr. Grossberg" Spoke the unknown man

He was a middle aged man with short black hair a large mustache. He had thick dark glasses that made it hard to see his eyes. He was fairly fit but had a noticable buldge in his chest. He was average height and wore a grey business suit. His complexion was very pale and almost sickly looking. The man was none other then the defendent Mr. Payne

"Oh, yes how are you doing." Marvin asked polietly

"Well considering that I'm being charged with murder, I suppose I could be doing better." He answered sarcastically.

"Yes well I suppose so...sorry." Marvin responded now realizing what a stupid comment it was

"What is it you want Alfred?" Asked Alexander his eyes narrowed

"I first came here to apologize for my son's rudeness. He's really a good kid but sometimes he forgets that just because your gifted and rich that you can't talk down to people." Alfred commented hoping to clear his sons name

"Yes well kids can be a handful at times I'm sure." Marvin forgave Alfred without much trouble

"Cut the crap Alfred, why are you really talking to us?" Asked Edgeworth forcefully

"I'm here to tell you what I recall from last night alright? I think you'll need it." Alfred spoke to both of them with Gregory clinging to Marvin's leg.

"Very well, tell us your side of the story." Edgeworth said putting him on the spot.

Alfred sighed and then spoke up "Okay here it goes!" From there he began his account

"It was about 9:45 when it all started. Me and the Mrs. were doing the dishes. I was drying and she was washing them. During that time the conversation we were having turned to Winston and what to do about him entering Jr. High next fall. She was adamant that he goto a private school and take a special program that would have him be taught individually. However I wanted to send him to a public school so he could learn to socialize better. Needless to say it got worse and next thing I knew we were in our room yelling at eachother. Next thing I knew I said somthing really awful and she took a wine bottle from our desk and smashed near my shoulder. From there I went out cold and when I woke up I saw that Officer standing there and my wife dead with my gun next to me." Alfred finished his speech and took a breath

"In other words I didn't do it! Honest." Alfred pleaded

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted Edgeworth

"I see well then goodbye." Alfred then walked away with a glare at Edgeworth

After Alfred had looked away Marvin turned around and asked

"Sir? Do you have some problem with Mr.Payne?" He inquired

Edgeworth simply shook his head "No not personally at least, but after hearing that he has made deals with mafia boss Maurice Mortmen I can't help but mistrust him."

Marvin simply lowered his head ((Maybe he really is guilty...after all there are alot of rumors about him.))

Seeing that he hadn't helped with his comment Edgeworth then spoke again "But don't let that cause you to lose faith in your client. If you don't have that you'll never make it! Understand?"

Marvin didn't seem convinced "Yeah sure..."

Sensing tension in the room Greg spoke up "I'm bored! Let's go outside until the court starts again!" He requested tugging on his grandfather's coat.

Edgeworth smiled and nodded his head "I agree, let's go out and get some fresh air until the court starts again." With that he started heading out of the building with Marvin following behind still wrapped in the idea that he was defending a guilty man.

END OF CHAPTER IV

Author: Sorry again for late update! Holidays really stunted production on this chapter. At least their progressivly getting longer so it's worth it right? Sort of?...Nevermind anyway I hope you liked it and remember

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

-Drake DarkHunter


End file.
